Robinclan
by SageandSky
Summary: As Robin migrates it is lead by Sky, the warrior, Thrush, the healer, Night, the trainer, and arguably the most important, Sparrow, protecter of the young. Together they shall lead Robin the right direction. What happens when this prophecy threatens to pull 4 young cats from their clans?
1. The Gathering

_**Hey, it's Sky. I uploaded this without Sage's knowledge or help, so if anything is wrong, grammar, spelling, ect., please tell me. Thank you!**_

Sparrowsong leaped off the log with a sigh of relief. Water has always made her uncomfortable, since she is a Windclan cat.

"Are you alright, Sparrowsong?" wondered Sparrowsong's friend, Ivyfur.

Sparrowsong gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine." They brushed through the bracken into the big clearing. Windclan and Shadowclan cats mixed, sharing gossip and information. Ivyfur went off to a group of Shadowclan she-cats. Sparrowsong didn't follow. Shadowclan cats made her nervous. She passed her mother talking with a group of elders. She finally reached the little bush where she sat every gathering. Nobody saw her there. Suddenly, all the chattering cats froze. All except 3 others.

Skyforest bounded across the moor to the island. Dovetail, her friend, tried to keep up,

"Skyforest wait for the rest of the clan, Riverclan will be tense after the battle we won, you should wait for Cloudstar," Dovetail pleaded.

Skyforest smiled a wicked grin, "to late." She jumped on the log and bounded to the island. When she burst into the clearing the Riverclan cats turned to her with a hard stare. She sheepishly made her way to two other cats. She recognized the smell of Shadowclan and Riverclan. "Hi there," she murmured. As the two cats turned she expected to see a hard stare from the Riverclan cat, instead it was a warm, soft gaze. All of the other cats suddenly stopped moving, except for a cat along the edge of the clearing.

Finally! We've been walking for moons! Thought Nightwhisker as Shadowclan reached the log. She hopped onto the log, purposefully wobbling it. "It makes it more of a challenge! It's fun," she had explained to her fellow clanmates. They didn't believe her. She reached the end of the log and hopped off. Not bothering to wait for her clan, she bounded into the clearing. They were the first clan there. Curiosity flooded her veins as she stared at the big tree that the leaders sit on. She looked at the twisted, knotty branch that Shadestar always sat on. She glanced around. All the other cats were talking in groups. Nobody would notice if she climbed the tree. Nightwhisker was about to climb when Windclan cats with their horrible stench flooded into the clearing. She sighed. Too late now. The other clans came right behind Windclan. Nightwhisker noticed a brown tabby all alone and decided to talk to her. She talked quietly and told her that her name was Thrushtail. A Thunderclan cat joined them. Thrushtail didn't seem to mind, even though there was a battle between the two clans. Later,she jumped in surprise as everyone stopped moving. Everyone stopped moving except for 3, including Skyforest and Thrushtail.

Thrushtail shuddered nervously as she and the rest of Riverclan padded into the clearing. Everyone was there except for Thunderclan. Thrushtail took a deep breath and plunged into the throng of cats. Pelts brushed against her, making her feel claustrophobic. It's too loud. Everyone is shouting! She struggled through what seemed like thousands of cats.

"Hi there!" said a brown she-cat she didn't recognize.

"Hi," mumbled Thrushtail as she stumbled away. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. She just wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Voices rumbled and cats pressed against her. Thrushtail flattened her ears and sat down.

A black she-cat approached her, "Hi! My name is Nightwhisker!" she said. They began talking and an orange, black, and white Thunderclan cat joined them. Then everyone stopped moving. Complete silence. Thrushtail raised her head and saw everyone was frozen. Everyone except for a rather timid looking gray she-cat, and the two cats she was talking to.


	2. The Prophecy

_**Hey it's Sky. This is chapter two of Robinclan. Sorry the chapters are so short, but Sage and I have a certain format for Robin.**_

Sparrowsong trembled and uneasy silence.

"Hey what happened," a black she-cat called from across the clearing. Sparrowsong took a step back, and when she was about to reply a voice spoke up.

"I wanted to talk with you four alone without the chatter of the other cats," a tortoiseshell cat called from the tree. Sparrowsong tried to move, but she was stuck! "Ah do not be afraid I'm Leafstar and I've come to deliver a prophecy," Leafstar called.

"Well what is it," the same black cat called.

Leafstar shook her head, "so impatient. As Robin migrates it is lead by Sky, the warrior, Thrush, the healer, Night, the trainer, and arguably the most important, Sparrow, protecter of the young. Together they shall lead Robin the right direction," Leafstar smiled and disappeared. The chatter of cats quickly returned.

The black cat motioned to her and the other two cats to follow her. She lead them into the foliage.

Nightwhisker waited for everyone to get inside the bush, then she practically screeched, "What in the name of Starclan is going on?!"

The gray she-cat quickly hushed her.

"Whatever is going on, it sounds fun, sort of like an adventure!" Skyforest exclaimed. "Fun?" said the gray she-cat," You call this fun? I suppose you're 'little adventure' is fun. Fun to you! Some of us don't want to be swept away from our normal lives!"

Thrushtail took a timid step foward,"Stop fighting. We won't get anywhere if we fight. Now, what is your name?" she asked the gray cat.

Nightwhisker was glad she had asked, because she was curious too.

"I'm Sparrowsong," the gray cat told them, " and I think we need to make a plan!"

Skyforest looked at Sparrowsong in disbelief, "I thought you said you didn't want to go."

Sparrowsong looked at her, "I'm not saying we should leave our homes, but we need to figure out what the prophecy means."

Skyforest thought for a second, "one of the parts of the prophecy was our names. I'm Sky, the warrior, Thrushtail you're Thrush, the healer, Nightwhisker you're Night, the trainer, and Sparrowsong you're Sparrow, protecter of the young." She let that sink in.

"But what does the rest mean 'as Robin migrates'," Thrushtail called out, " and 'Together they shall lead Robin in the right direction' what does it mean."

"I think we need to make are own clan and call it Robinclan," Skyforest called out.

Thrushtail looked at Skyforest as if she had said 'I saw a flying hedgehog!'.

"A clan?" Nightwhisker said in disbelief.

Skyforest nodded, "Why else would this Leafstar cat say that the Robin will be lead by us? Clans have leader. I think she wants us to start a clan with some cats."

Thrushtail nodded in agreement, although she was still a bit unsure. "Maybe the Robin migrates and leading it the right direction means we have to travel away from our clans and make a new one somewhere else," Thrushtail suggested. The others nodded.

"We need to meet. Want to meet tomorrow night?" Sparrowsong asked.

Thrushtail agreed. Then she noticed the gathering was over. "See you tomorrow then!" Thrushtail said before slipping out of the bush into the overwhelming sea of cats.


	3. The Friends

Sparrowsong trudged over to Ivyfur. This is absolutely crazy.

"Hey Sparrowsong, I didn't see you at the gathering and I bet Runningstar is going to be mad," Ivyfur warned her.

It doesn't matter if tomorrow night goes as planned I won't have to listen to Runningstar's lecture. When they made it back to the camp Sparrowsong didn't bother talking to anyone, she just walked over to her nest and plopped down. She was about to fall asleep when I pelt presses aganist her.

"Hey Sparrowsong, Ivyfur said you were acting weird so I came to check up on you," a tom spoke.

Sparrowsong twisted around so she could see the face. Oh! It's Wolffang and he came to check up on me. Her heart fluttered at the sight of his sleek, pure white, fur. I don't want to leave him.

Nightwhisker stretched out under the black holly bush by the warriors den. She looked around at all the cats chattering. Everyone looked so happy together, but she was alone. She sighed and closed her eyes, contemplating all her options. I should probably just go with them. It is what Starclan has called us to do! The moon began rising and she went to the warriors den to sleep. Nightwhisker curled up in her nest. Her back felt cold and alone. She always felt cold at night, ever since Frogstep had died. Nightwhisker bit back the thought and closed her eyes. Sleep never came.

Skyforest opened her eyes and stretched. Sunlight was shining through the holes in the den. Dovetail prodded her with a paw.

"Hey are you up yet," she called. Skyforest shook her head, "now I am thanks to you."

Dovetail smiled, "hey that's what best friends are for."

A orange cat, Rowanmask padded into the den, "hey, Cloudstar wanted me to tell you that all the cats at the gathering have a day off." He looked around for a few heartbeats, "um Skyforest you know that black she-cat you were talking to, what was her name."

Skyforest was confused until it dawned on her, "you, Rowanmask like a Shadowclan cat," she smirked.

He looked embarrassed, "maybe I do, just tell me her name."

"Fine," She replied, "Nightwhisker." He nodded and walked off. Her eyes welled up in tears. Why doesn't he like me. Why does he like her.

Thrushtail polished of her trout and licked her lips. The salty tang tasted great! She stretched, letting the Greenleaf sunlight warm her pelt. Thrushtail saw her friend, Carptail, and padded over to him. He turned around and Thrushtail immediately got lost in his blue eyes, which had the depth of a deep river. They had been friends, but now Thrushtail wished they could be something more.

Carptail's voice pulled her out of her dreams, "Hello, Thrushtail," he gave her a friendly lick on the shoulder and Thrushtail felt her heart soar. She really wanted to tell him everything, but she couldn't. Not yet. "Are you okay?" Carptail wondered.

Thrushtail shook her head, "I'm fine," Why did everything have to be so complicated?


	4. The Intruder

Sparrowsong looked at the setting sun. It's time. She padded causally out of the camp. Then, she streaked across the moor, her tail streaming out behind her. She walked across the log on to the island. She sniffed the air. First one here. The scent of Windclan hit her nose. She was about to call out when a bulky figure landed on top of her.

"Wolffang! What are you doing here?" Sparrowsong yelled.

He got off of her, "I could ask you the same thing." She was about to reply when Nightwhisker's scent waved over her. Wolffang jumped in front of Sparrowsong, "Get away, Shadowclan scum."

Nightwhisker jumped when she saw the huge white tom snarling at her. She watched Sparrowsong jump in front of the tom and speak to him in a calm tone. Nightwhisker slowly approached and Sparrowsong motioned for her to stay back. After a couple of minutes of arguing, a confused Thrushtail arrived.

"What happened?" she asked.

"This tom was following Sparrowsong! He threatened me and called me scum," Nightwhisker informed her.

Thrushtail gasped in realization, "I know him! When I was an apprentice, I stepped on his tail, on accident, one gathering, and he practically shredded me! My mentor told me he was named Wolffang," Finally, they stopped and a cross looking Wolffang followed Sparrowsong to the two she-cats.

"He is coming with."

Skyforest quietly trudged through the moor she hopped on the fallen tree and ran across it. She was about to enter the clearing when she heard a commotion. Skyforest was about to call out when a branch broke behind her. She whipped around and quietly shushed her sister, Pearlshadow. Pearlshadow mouthed sorry to her. Skyforest shook her head and carefully made her way to a bush. When she entered a hole in the bush it made a rustling sound, but with all of the commotion no one noticed. Pearlshadow crept up behind her.

A voice rose above all the rest, "We never agreed that we could bring another cat with us!" Nightwhisker shouted.

"Well I must be in trouble then," Skyforest mentioned nonchalantly as she walked out of the bush, followed closely by Pearlshadow. Skyforest stopped short when she saw the big burly tom, but she kept her nonchalant tone, "You must be the one causing all of the commotion."

The tom gave out a yowl and ran straight towards her, "Oh, so after Thunderclan defeats another clan in battle, they just forget. Well I will never forget the battle 5 moons ago where your clan killed Runningstar's mate, MY MOTHER."

Thrushtail watched Wolffang run towards Skyforest, too shocked to move. "Stop!" Thrushtail exclaimed, but she was too quiet for anyone to hear.

Nightwhisker had already jumped into action, rushing to help the battle. Thrushtail and Sparrowsong looked at each other. They knew what must be done. The two she-cats climbed up the big tree and sat on the highest branches, observing what was going on below. Nightwhisker had jumped on Wolffang and was pinning him down while Skyforest and Pearlshadow were yelling furiously.

This has to stop! thought Thrushtail. Sparrowsong nodded at Thrushtail and the two yowled, "STOP!"

The call echoed around the clearing and the yowling cats looked up.

"Stop," Thrushtail said softly. They hopped down from the tree. "We need an explanation, and hurry up, we have limited time,"


End file.
